digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotsumon
Gotsumon is a Rock Digimon. An ore type Digimon with powerful defensive abilities. It acquired the data of ore, improving its defense. It is mischievous with a cheerful personality. It is a little selfish, and once it gets angry it seems to have the raging temper of an erupting volcano. The ore that makes it up changes depending on environment and conceals the possibility of evolution. Attacks *'Rock Fist'This attack retains its original name of "Angry Rock" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Angry Rock): Summons then hurls a number of heavy rocks from his head. * : Swing its arms wildly while moving towards the enemy. *'Hardest Punch': Throws a very powerful punch. *'Earth Shaker': A pillar made of rock emerges from the ground. Design Gotsumon is a humanoid Digimon with a body made of gray rocks. It has yellow eyes and two rocks on its head that resemble bear ears. It has three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. Etymologies ;Gottsumon (ゴツモン) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *'Ja:' , more commonly spelled as . Notably, the romanization is based on the "gottsui" spelling despite the name using based on the "gotsui" spelling. ;Gotsumon Name used in American English media. *Direct romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 In the , the encountered numerous Gotsumon, freeing them from the Digimon Emperor's control and helping rebuild the damaged parts of the Digital World. A number of Gotsumon are fleeing from . Digimon Adventure tri. An Gotsumon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers A Gotsumon was one of the many frozen victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier Some Gotsumon are at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain , the Fortuneteller Village , and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Digimon Frontier: A Train Called Hope Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Gotsumon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Gotsumon was one of several digimon who lived at the shore of the Net Ocean, which was terrorized by Lord Marine, the Tag holder. Digimon Next As Tooru explains about the Net Battle, a Gotsumon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digimon World Gotsumon is a wild Digimon that inhabits Mt. Panorama and Great Canyon. Its techniques are Tremor, Megaton Punch, and Buster Dive, and it sometimes drops Med. Recovery. A Gotsumon is one of 's customers, and often asks to have expensive items it buys, such as the emergency-use Portable Potty and Medicine, wrapped as gifts. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Gotsumon card is #101 and is a Rookie level Nature-type card with 700 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Rock Fist": inflicts 290 damage. * "Hardest Punch": inflicts 180 damage. * "Earth Shaker": inflicts 130 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "If own HP are more than opponent's HP, own Attack Power is doubled". Digimon World 2 Gotsumon can digivolve to Icemon, MudFrigimon, or JungleMojyamon. Gotsumon appears in BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 2 along with Doug Duem. Digimon World 3 Gotsumon is only available as a Brown Rookie Card with 2/3. Digimon World: Next Order A Gotsumon in the Server Desert is struggling with the BH Program, and Mameo tries to use his Antivirus Program to cure it, however it fails, and the Gotsumon succumbs to the Virus and mutates into a . The Hero defeats the Machinedramon and the Gotsumon returns back to normal, after which it joins the City. Gotsumon joins the Sender, and trades metal materials on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; and stone materials on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Five Meteormon in the Server Desert give the a puzzle to solve. One of them is actually a Gotsumon in disguise. The Hero talks to all five Meteormon to figure out which one is lying and is actually a Gotsumon, and if the Hero gets it right, they give the Hero a Lapsapraecepice, a Meteormon digivolution crystal. If they get it wrong, they can try again another day. Gostumon is a Nature Data type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Motimon and Gigimon and can digivolve into Icemon, Ogremon, Tyrannomon and Nanimon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Battle Spirit Gotsumon appears as a field enemy on the "Ancient Shrine" level Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Gotsumon is a stage hazard character in one of the fighting arenas. Digimon World DS Gotsumon can digivolve into Airdramon, Minotarumon, or Icemon depending on its stats. Two Gotsumon also appear as NPCs in Packet Swamp. Gotsumon can be found in the Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gotsumon is #35 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Machine species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water. Its basic stats are 131 HP, 116 MP, 81 Attack, 80 Defense, 66 Spirit, 48 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 2 and Ether Eddy 2 traits. It dwells in the Log-In Mountain. Gotsumon can digivolve to Icemon, Golemon, or Tsuchidarumon. In order to degenerate to Gotsumon, your Digimon must be at least level 8. Gotsumon can also DNA Digivolve to Monochromon with Agumon, or to Tortomon with Otamamon or Armadillomon. Gotsumon can be hatched from the Grey DigiEgg or MechSpotEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gotsumon is #034, and is a Rookie-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Sniper and Item Liker traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. Gotsumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve into BomberNanimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Gotsumon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gotsumon can DigiFuse to Meteormon with Starmon and MudFrigimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gotsumon is a Earth Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Ankylomon, Clockmon, Starmon, and Tankmon. It's special attack is Rock Fist and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increases damage from Earth skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Gotsumon can also digivolve to Icemon and Golemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory Gotsumon #032 and is a Earth Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Ankylomon, Clockmon, Starmon, Tankmon, Icemon, and Golemon. Its special attack is Rock Fist and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increases damage from Earth skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) Digimon World Championship Gotsumon digivolves from Kapurimon with 20 Machine AP and can digivolve into Guardromon with 6 Battles, Starmon with 20 Machine AP, Icemon with 20 Aquan AP or Geremon pass time. Digimon Battle Gotsumon digivolves from Pagumon (G) and can digivolve into Icemon at LV 21. Its stat build is 2 STR, 2 DEX, 3 CON, 1 INT. Gotsumon is also an enemy Digimon in game that may be battled. Gostumon also as a card digivolution, in which Icemon digivolves into Volcamon instead of the natural Meteormon. Digimon Masters Gotsumon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Icemon at LVL 11, Meteormon at LVL 25 and MetalEtemon at LVL 41. KingEtemon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Digimon Heroes! Gottsumon can digivolve to Insekimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Gotsumon digivolves to Icemon, Devidramon, Tortomon, and Monochromon. Digimon Links Gotsumon digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Ankylomon, Clockmon, Starmon, and Tankmon. Digimon ReArise Gotsumon digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Starmon. Notes and references